Itachi's first Fanfiction experiance
by MyRoisinDubh
Summary: What happens when Itachi discovers a fanfiction website? This story is the result of two teenage girls, coffee, sugar, and the twointhemorning randomness that we all love. God I love sleepovers! Written by 'YaoiFangirl' and myself 'The queen of wolves'.


The other night my best friend was staying over, and sometime in between the sugar rushes and newly found addiction to coffee we came up with this. . . We acted the whole thing out, and ended up on the floor from laughing so hard. I wasn't sure if it will be as funny typed out, and I had a hard time deciding on a tittle, but I tried my best. **:D**

**disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I did it would not be as well known.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was sitting at his computer desk staring intently at the screen. The other Akatsuki watched him in amusement. He was typing furiously into the search engine, periodically looking up to read what had been found. Eventually he found whatever he'd been searching for, at least, that's what the other Akatsuki members assumed from his yell of, "AH-HA! AT LAST! I HAVE FINALLY DISCOVERED IT!"

Deidara, unable to contain he curiosity any longer, cautiously asked, "Itachi, what are you doing?"

Itachi only gave an insane laugh, and made a face that caused the others to shrink away in fear.

"He's a madman!" Kisame screamed, running to his room and barricading the entrance. The others followed in suit, with the exception of Deidara.

Itachi gave his insane laugh again. "Finally after years of searching I may have finally found something that could destroy him!" After entering the proper coordinates, I believe that this mysterious FF writer may have the information I-"

Itachi's face suddenly turned dark, shadows covering his eyes. Without another word he calmly scooted his chair out, stood up, and exited the room. Outside, faint gaging sounds could be heard.

Deidara looked at the computer, " now what could have made him-" Deidara sat down and read the heading of the file, his jaw dropped. "I-I- I's called _Uchihacest_" His face turns an unnatural shade of blue and lines appear on his forehead and he passes out.

**(A.N. don't laugh, blue-forehead-lines are a serious medical condition, affecting millions and millions of Anime and Manga characters across the globe. Seven out of every ten of your favorite characters is or has been affected by this awful disease. To help find a cure, please locate your local blue-line agency for information. With you help we can all put a stop to this terrible affliction.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Gaara walks into the room. Why he is there is beyond all of us mortals. He looked at the screen curiously."Hmm. . ." Then he put his own name in and hit "Go"

Gaara leans in to read the screen.

"Who's this Axel character. . .?"

Axel, the wonderfullest character from KH2, struts into the room right on cue. He looks at the screen and grins, before placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders.

"Wow, looks like I got a new boyfriend. . . damn your hotter then Roxas"

Axel leans in and kisses Gaara.

(Yoai fans everywhere scream in delight.)

At that moment, Roxas walks in. Upon seeing them, he is filled with unbelievable joy.

"FINALLY!!!! ITS NOT ME!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!" commences happy dance

Gaara glares at Axel, but Axel doesn't take the hint.

Axel is alone staring up at big sand wave.

Axel is on the ground covered in sand.

Gaara glares at Roxas, who looks back with fear, inching toward the door. Out of nowhere a huge outline of a heart circles around their heads.

Roxas groans, "Oh-no." His eyes start to form tears. "I will never escape it. . ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walks into the computer room, and looks around. Sand covers everything, and there are drag marks where something heavy had been draggen from the room(A familiar red-head maybe.)

"Okay, someone is going to clean this up and it will **_NOT_ **be me

**END**


End file.
